King Pig
King pig is a... king pig is a... He's a BIG FAT SMELLY STUPID ABOMINATION WHO LACKS EMPATHY FOR NATURE'S BEST FLYIERS! Basic info He's pretty much the fattest pig that anybody can see. Pig's able to be described by three words: Fat, stupid, Stonk. Fat King pig's big fat belly(and body) can coushin a lot of blows, and as such, cannot be easily killed from punches. Instead, he has to be killed(or popped,in the AB world) by other means, like stabbing, flying into, shooting, laying waste on, or tripping him. Stupid What makes him an excellent character for Beginners, is his stupidity. With that aside, he's been known to be tricked to do various stupid stuff that Megatron wants him to do. Despite all the torture he's faced, he still loves megatron, due to his face. Stonk The worst thing he has, is his Stonk. Questions aside, he's smelly. That's it. That's what the true meaning of Stonk is: Stink. Times died TBA Times death defied THE GWEAT KIING PIIG WAYR When king pig was simply being himself, eating non-existent Stonk pills, he encountered Zaranga, who he mistook for a bird after waddling in and cawing. Once he catches her sights, he summons pigs, in which Zaranga coughs at. Being dissed, she starts coughing out fireballs at the Loser king himself. Fat man reacts by using an Elon musket with live Piggy ammunition. He just shoots the kaiju with the 'Musk'et, and fails to win. After facing fatal damage, he became MEGATWONOOS PWEEM, and starts firing at the Bird-like Zaranga. After a few rounds, Garbage monster flys in and starts supporting '''and '''terrorizing MEGATWONOOS PWEEM, which results in Megapork crashing in and backing him up. They both smashed the opposing Kaiju with their respective weapons, being Megapork's RPG and MEGATWONOOS PWEEM'S KING PIG CANNON! Of course, they were flung into the sky by one of the two, and they decided to fuse into a MegaTank! When they landed, they blasted Garbadge monster and Zaranga, but they fought back. Garbadge monster left, but when King pig found a "CHEZBURGER STAND", he pressed it and the tank blew up. He survived the big boom, but in scars. He asked Zaranga for some food, and she kicks a tree, releasing apples. Off scene, king pig and Megapork cry in failure, because they wanted EGGS, not APPLES! Trivia *King pig is probably the first Angry birds character to appear here. *He is technically a transformers character due to one crossover game he appeared in. He starred his role as Megatron, Brawl, Bludegon, and Shockwave. **This also explains why he has Megatron as a friend. *He hates "What is love" due to his stupidity. *The best way to kill him is to press "B" for disrespect. **Pressing "F" for respect just heals him. **This only works if the character doing so is Megatron, or Shockwave. *He has appeared in almost every Angry Birds Up-to-date. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Minor Villains Category:Video Game Character